


He took a seat right inside me

by Meloenijs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual, Established Relationship, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leans closer, bending down to bring his mouth next to Tony’s ear. “In reality, it gives a temporary stamina boost in certain areas.”</p><p>Tony bursts out laughing when he realises exactly what Loki means. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You gifted me sex pollen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He took a seat right inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'sex pollen' square at [trope bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> It's sex pollen but I didn't want dub-con, so they're in an established relationship and have consensual sex. The 'sex pollen' doesn't affect the mind, just gives stamina.

Today isn’t special in any way. Simply another regular Saturday. Except that maybe, it does have some special meaning, purely for the fact that Tony remembers how ordinary today would be.

He throws down his tablet and grabs a glass, preparing a drink for himself. It’s not like he’ll get any work done today anyway. He gulps down his glass and goes to grab the bottle to pour himself a second glass. A cool hand appears and stops him halfway.

“I’m really having second thoughts about not putting a bell on you,” Tony says as he turns to face the owner of the hand.

Loki smirks and offers an elegant casual one-shouldered shrug before nodding to the item he has propped between his hand and his hip.

“I brought you a gift.”

Tony’s eyebrows rise. “A pot of dirt? Aww, honey, you shouldn’t have.”

Loki releases a long-suffering sigh. “Pour some water in it and be amazed.”

“Does it have to be water? I have enough liquids here but unless you want me to run upstairs I’ll have to activate the fire alarms.”

“Of course,” Loki says, visibly trying not to roll his eyes. He holds a hand above the pot and calls ice to form around his fingers, letting it melt slowly into the dirt.

Tony watches compelled, because although today is their unofficial one-year anniversary, Loki is still reluctant to call upon any of his inherent Frost Giant magic in Tony’s company. He makes a grab for Loki’s hand after all the ice has melted, fascinated by the blue skin and the tiny raised lines that run along the back of Loki’s hand.

“Stark,” Loki says as he pulls his hand back. “I’d rather you watch this, now.” He pushes the pot of dirt into Tony’s hands.

Since Loki was annoyed enough to call him Stark again, Tony obliges and watches the pot. The water is being sucked into the earth quicker than normal, and soon Tony can spot a tiny green leave sprouting up from between the soil.

It doesn’t take much longer before a beautiful, golden-red tinged plant is fully grown.

“And it has my colours too. Nice.” He brings up the plant to sniff it, noticing how Loki’s eyes widen momentarily.

“What? Should I not have done that? What does it do?” The plant smelled harmless enough, a nice, heady smell.

“It’s harmless. I should’ve known to warn you before giving it to you.”

“Is this another prank?” Tony tries to give the plant back to Loki, who gallantly takes it and puts it down on the nearest surface.

Loki smirks again, with a fond look on his face. Probably remembering his last prank, the bastard.

“It’s a rare plant found on Asgard, said to make old men spry once more.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tony says. “Really feeling the love here.”

Loki leans closer, bending down to bring his mouth next to Tony’s ear. “In reality, it gives a temporary stamina boost in certain areas.”

Tony bursts out laughing when he realises exactly what Loki means. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You gifted me sex pollen?”

Loki waves one hand dismissingly. “If you wish to call it so. I thought it would be good for you to be able to keep up with me.”

Ignoring the jab, Tony asks, “So what does it do exactly?”

“It won’t affect your mind, if you’re worried about that. Even if you decide not to enjoy my presence in your bedroom, you will simply have more energy.”

“I’d love to enjoy your presence in my bedroom, except you’re not there,” Tony grins.

“Do you wish to make it a contest?” Loki asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Or shall I assist you in this matter as well?”

“Hey, I’m all for assistance,” Tony says, continuing when Loki raises an eyebrow, “in the bedroom. Obviously.”

Loki grabs him by the waist and teleports them, immediately pushing Tony down to fall backwards on the bed.

Tony opens his legs, inviting Loki to fall down to his knees between them. Loki does nothing of the sort and pushes Tony further up the bed, so they’re both stretched out, Loki on top of him.

They make out slowly, gradually getting rid of their clothing. Tony’s totally down with this, but one thing about earlier keeps bugging him. He pushes at Loki’s shoulders, getting him to pause.

“Hey, so, I accidentally sniffed your sex pollen. Can you do something else for me?”

Loki pulls up an enquiring eyebrow.

“Can you show me your Jotun form?”

Loki stares at him a few tense moments with piercing green eyes, before they slowly start to fade to red. A chill wafts from where Loki holds himself up above Tony.

“The things I do for you, Anthony Stark.”

Tony brings up a hand and tangles it into Loki’s hair. “But you love me anyway.”

Loki huffs. “That remains to be seen.”

Tony brings up his other hand and starts tracing the lines on Loki’s face, until he reaches Loki’s clavicle and tries to flip their positions. Loki lets him, lies down on the mattress with Tony hovering over him, tracing the marks all over his body, alternating between using his fingers and his mouth.

“How can you enjoy this?”

“You look so pretty like this,” Tony answers, looking up and running his hands over Loki’s legs.

“Hmm.” Loki sighs and falls back. “Tell me when I feel too cold. I try to repress most of it but it’s not always easy when you’re fondling me like that.”

“It’ll be like sucking a popsicle,” Tony grins.

“For your own good, I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear you compare my cock with a popsicle.”

“Pretend all you want,” Tony said before going down on Loki.

He licks around the top, one hand wrapped around the base, before taking it in. He moves his hand along with his mouth, settling into a slow rhythm.

He pulls back off and crawls back up to face Loki. “Could use some more flavour.”

It manages to make Loki smile despite his earlier words, and he surges up to kiss Tony.

Tony leans over to the bed stand, grabbing the lube. “At least I don’t have to think about warming it up for you.”

Loki huffs into the kiss.

One of Loki’s long, blue legs finds its way around Tony’s waist, effectively nestling their groins together.

“Not yet,” Tony murmurs, sitting up on his haunches in between Loki’s legs. He brings one lubed finger up to Loki’s ass, pressing it in calmly, steadily working it up and down a bit.

Satisfied Loki has relaxed enough, he bends down and licks his way into Loki’s entrance. He squeezes Loki’s ass around him, pulling him further open.

Loki is bucking up and down, smothering him, so he pulls up again, “ _Now_ you taste like a popsicle. Gotta love flavoured lube.”

That earns him a Glare of Death, patented Loki Laufeyson. He grins and lubes up his fingers again, working Loki open while he leans up to kiss him.

“Hurry up,” Loki mumbles into the kiss, running his hands over Tony’s back.

“You’ve to take your time with this, Loki,” Tony says, looking sincere.

“I distinctly recall you shouting differently last time.”

He pulls his hand out, smearing the excess lube on his dick. “I didn’t want to tell you like this, babe, but I can handle it better than you.”

The words spur Loki into action, throwing Tony on his back. “Really, Stark?”

Loki positions himself over Tony, grabbing Tony’s cock with one hand before lowering himself.

A moan escapes Tony, and he clutches onto Loki’s thighs, feeling the muscles shift as Loki rides him.

He moves his hands, sliding them over Loki’s back, feeling the lines already there and using his nails to scratch his own every time Loki moves. It makes Loki hiss in pleasure, throwing his head back.

He keeps on scratching with one hand, wrapping one hand around Loki’s cock, getting into a fast rhythm.

Soon enough, Tony is on the verge of coming, speeding up the movements of his hand to keep Loki with him. He still comes first, his whole body arching up before slumping down.

Loki wraps his own hand over Tony’s hand, picking up the rhythm after Tony fell silent, coming all over Tony’s chest.

“Ugh. Why always on the arc reactor?”

Loki flops down next to Tony and shrugs. “It’s a clear target.”

“Asshole,” Tony says as he turns into Loki, flinging an arm over his waist. “So when does your plant kick in?”

“It already has,” Loki responds, stroking down Tony’s side, resting a hand on his thigh. “Are you eager for it again so soon?”

A brief pause, followed by, “Why not.”

Loki grins and moves his hand to Tony’s cock, which already gives an interested twitch. “Well. it actually works.”

Loki _accidentally_ pinches the sensitive skin around his groin before continuing his stroking. Meanwhile, Tony fishes the lube up from between the sheets, handing it to Loki when he holds out his hand.

Loki takes his time prepping Tony this time, no matter how much he bucks back and tells Loki to get on with it.

Finally, Loki sits back and deems him ready, moving in with one swift movement. Tony pushes into Loki’s thrusts, groaning and spurring Loki on.

Loki stills, and bends down to clutch his arms around Tony and drag him up, manoeuvring him around so he sits with his legs wrapped around a kneeling Loki.

“This shouldn’t be able to work,” Tony says.

It works, because Loki simply lifts Tony up and down.

“I feel like a sex-toy,” he whispers into Loki’s ear.

Loki groans again when Tony grabs Loki’s shoulders and starts shifting his own weight.

“But what an engaging sex-toy you are,” Loki breathes out.

The friction where Tony’s cock is trapped between himself and Loki’s stomach is killing him, and all it takes is a few more thrusts before he comes. Loki holds him steady when he relaxes, picking up his own pace as soon as Tony comes down.

Scratching up and down Loki’s sides before settling a hand in Loki’s hair and slightly pulling, Tony bends down and trails soft bites along the column of Loki’s throat.

Loki tenses under him and comes, pulling Tony up for a kiss, biting his bottom lip when he pulls away.

As soon as Loki releases Tony, he collapses on the bed, using his feet still wrapped around Loki to pull him next to him.

“You’re too cold to snuggle up to,” Tony whines.

“I told you,” Loki says, but when Tony tries to embrace him again he at least feels more like room temperature.

“How long does your plant keep up anyway?”

“About 36 hours. Feeling worn out already?” Loki smirks.

“I’ll show you worn out,” Tony growls, pouncing onto Loki.

 

 

When Tony places an order for a new mattress the next day, none of the other Avengers wants to know.

 

 


End file.
